


anything for my baby

by sameolsituation



Series: DL Stockings 2019 [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: DL Stockings 2019, Domestic Boyfriends, Early '70s, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, deaky knows otherwise, deaky takes care of roger, hairstroking, joger, roger thinks he's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: They’d been in the middle of rehearsal when Roger started struggling to keep a steady beat, which forced John to improvise to try to keep the rhythm going, but then the sound of Roger’s drumming cut out altogether.John had turned around just in time to see Roger topple right onto the floor, his drumsticks clattering onto the ground beside him.--Roger gets sick and John takes care of him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stockings 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	anything for my baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deHavilland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deHavilland/gifts).



> This was created as part of the Dork Lovers Server Stocking Challenge... you get a fic, you get a fic, everyone gets a fic! 
> 
> Title is from KISS' song Anything For My Baby.

Roger swore he was fine.

As John had quickly come to learn in the year he’d known Roger, as usual Roger was very wrong.

They’d been in the middle of rehearsal when Roger started struggling to keep a steady beat, which forced John to improvise to try to keep the rhythm going, but then the sound of Roger’s drumming cut out altogether.

John had turned around just in time to see Roger topple right onto the floor, his drumsticks clattering onto the ground beside him. He immediately put his bass down and rushed over to Roger, concerned that something was seriously wrong with him; Roger would come in tipsy occasionally, but he’d never fallen off of his stool before.

What he found on the floor was a bleary-eyed Roger, who dissolved into a coughing fit the moment John touched his shoulder. When his coughing stopped, John put his hand to Roger’s forehead and was momentarily startled to find how hot it was.

Roger had been fine when John had left their flat that morning, to what John recalled. But he clearly wasn’t fine now, which meant the rest of rehearsal was cancelled and John was tasked with taking his sick boyfriend back home and taking care of him.

That was a task much easier said than done.

Even with how miserable he appeared, Roger was still insistent that he didn’t need any help and that he was fine – even though he ran into their flat as soon as John unlocked the door, making a beeline for the bathroom, followed almost immediately by the telltale sounds of vomiting.

John sighed and closed the front door behind him, shoving the keys into his pocket as he walked down the hallway toward the bathroom. The bathroom door had been left open, and Roger was on his knees in front of the toilet, heaving into it.

John knelt down beside Roger and gently pulled his hair back away from his face, running his fingers through Roger’s hair as he continued to cough and heave, patiently waiting for him to finish.

When the sounds finally ceased, John continued to stroke Roger’s hair until Roger lifted his head to meet John’s gaze, his eyes red-rimmed and watery.

“’M _fine,_ Deaky,” Roger moaned weakly, his voice hoarse and barely strong enough for him to put any real emphasis on the word ‘fine’.

“You are most certainly not fine,” John answered, moving his hand from Roger’s hair down to Roger’s cheek, which was bright red and still hot to the touch. “Come on, love. You need to rest.”

Roger softly moaned again, as though he was about to protest, but all he did was close his eyes and lean into John’s touch, apparently recognizing his defeat.

“Let’s get you to bed, yeah? Let me take care of you,” John coaxed.

Finally, Roger nodded his agreement. With John’s aid, he got to his feet, John gently wrapping his arms around Roger’s body to keep him from falling over and to guide him in the direction of their bedroom. When they reached the bedroom, John sat Roger on the edge of the bed and carefully stripped him of his shirt and trousers, leaving him in only his pants; if he threw up again, the less clothing John had to wash, the better.

Roger was starting to shiver even though his fever showed no signs of breaking, so John helped him get into bed, pulling the covers up over him to keep him warm.

“I’ll get you a bucket in case you feel sick again. Probably a cold compress, too; you’re still pretty warm,” John mused. “And later I’ll make you some soup, I think we still have some left over. But stay here and sleep for now. Is there anything else you need?”

Roger looked up at him pitifully, his hair mussed and his face barely peeking out over the covers. “Will you stay here with me?” he croaked.

“Of course I will, Rog,” John reassured him. “I’ll be here as long as you need me. But I’ll be right back, okay?”

Roger nodded. John turned and walked to the bedroom door, making a mental list of anything else he needed to grab and carry back to the bedroom to take care of Roger.

“Deaky?” he called just as John reached the door.

“Yeah?” John answered, turning back to face him.

“I love you,” Roger admitted. John smiled, feeling tiny flutters of warmth in his heart at Roger’s words.

“I love you too, Rog. Always.”


End file.
